Z Uśmiechem się nie zadziera
by Czytadlo
Summary: Która kobieta jest na tyle odważna, żeby zadzierać z Zarakim? Który mężczyzna jest na tyle lekkomyślny, żeby zadzierać z Unohaną?


_**Chciałabym podziękować za wszystkie komentarze do opowiadania "Byle do obiadu". Zarówno za te "pod opowiadaniem", jak i te podsyłane na priv. No i oczywiście za dodawanie do fav;)  
**_

_**Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, czy ten tutaj zamieszczony ff jest dobry:) Mam nadzieję, że Wy mi powiecie:)**_

_**Z góry przepraszam za wszystkie błędy. **_

_**No, także enjoy:)**_

* * *

**Z Uśmiechem się nie zadziera**

- Ruszcie tyłki, leniwe gamonie!

Zaraki Kenpachi aż uśmiechnął się na dźwięk głosu trzeciego oficera.

Kenpachi obserwował wszystko z dachu budynku należącego do Jedenastego Oddziału i był niezmiernie zadowolony. Madarame bowiem nie próżnował.

- Szybciej, mazgaje!

W Jedenastym Oddziale nie było miejsca dla słabeuszy. Wypadałeś, jeżeli nie dawałeś rady. Jeśli jednak byłeś prawdziwym mężczyzną, radę dawać musiałeś.

Nowi rekruci słynęli z nadmiernej pewności siebie i uważali się za kwintesencję słowa „mężczyzna". Oczywiście, zdarzyło im się nieraz słyszeć historie – ba, legendy! – o metodach treningowych Jedenastego Oddziału. Znali też sławę Zarakiego-taichou („Podczas ćwiczeń odgryzł jednemu z oficerów palec!"). Większość jednak nie dawała wiary bujnym „historyjkom". Z tej większości po pierwszym tygodniu zostawała nie więcej niż połowa.

To była selekcja.

Już po pierwszym tygodniu w Jedenastym Oddziale wiadomo było, kto w nim pozostanie. Reguła wydawała się prosta. Ci, którzy mieli wystarczającą siłę i hart ducha, by wytrzymać choćby siedem dni, dzielnie i uparcie w oddziale pozostawali na dłużej. Jak powiedział kiedyś Yumichika Ayasegawa: „Przetrwać tydzień, a następnie uciec z podkulonym ogonem byłoby czynem wielce niepięknym".

Dla słabeuszy jednak siedem dni w Jedenastym Oddziale można by nazwać czasem niemożliwym do przeżycia. Po jednym dniu – ba, po jednej godzinie! – mieli dość, a co dopiero mówić o tygodniu!  
Dlatego też, Jedenastka była stosunkowo niewielkim oddziałem.  
Kenpachiemu to nie przeszkadzało. Wolał mieć pod swoimi rozkazami garstkę wojowników, niż całą armię niedołęg. A żeby owi wojownicy na pewno nie przynieśli wstydu na polu bitwy, co dzień niemal szlifowali swe umiejętności na morderczych treningach.

- Ruszacie się jak muchy w smole!

Zaraki nieraz dziękował w duchu za Madarame. Ten odwalał naprawdę kawał dobrej roboty.

- Ken-chan – odezwał się głosik zza pleców mężczyzny. – Spójrz jak Łysol się dobrze bawi!

- Moja babcia ma większe jaja niż wy wszyscy razem wzięci!

- Taa – odpowiedział Zaraki, przysłuchując się wrzaskom Madarame, które nawet na chwilę nie ustawały.

- A ty, Ken-chan, nie chciałbyś na nich pokrzyczeć? – spytała Yachiru z nadzieją w głosie. Lubiła oglądać i – przede wszystkim – słuchać Łysola podczas treningów, ale to widok Ken-chana zaganiającego innych do roboty był jej ulubionym. No, może prócz Byakushiego w różowej piżamce.

- Co, Ken-chan?

Zaraki uśmiechnął się do niej półgębkiem.

- Madarame! – zakrzyknął, zeskakując z dachu.

Trzeci oficer odwrócił się z uśmiechem w stronę, z której dobiegał głos. Będzie zabawnie, pomyślał.

- Co jest, Zaraki-taichou? – zapytał, choć doskonale wiedział, na co się zanosi.

- Odpocznij, Madarame – powiedział tamten, obdarzając grupę przerażonych Shinigami swoim szerokim, niezapowiadającym niczego dobrego, uśmiechem.

- Kto wam pozwolił się lenić?! – już miał wrzasnąć Ikkaku, kiedy poczuł na swym ramieniu ciężką dłoń.

- Spokojnie, Madarame.

Trzeci oficer wiedział, co się święci. Ten złowieszczy uśmiech mówił wszystko.

- Ken-chan się pobawi! – pisnęła Yachiru, schodząc z pleców Zarakiego i szukając dogodnego miejsca do obserwacji. Ikkaku poszedł zaraz w jej ślady.

- No, a teraz, gnojki, podajcie mi żesz drewniaka.

Pięciu rzuciło się, by dostarczyć Kapitanowi broń. Kiedy w jego dłoni znalazł się już drewniany miecz, uśmiechnął się pod nosem i stanął pewniej. Czekał.

Minęło kilka chwil.

- Co jest, gamonie? Mam tak czekać cały dzień? – Napotykając zdziwione i nierozumiejące spojrzenia swoich podwładnych, wrzasnął wreszcie - Atakujcie, do cholery!

W końcu wszyscy jakby się ocknęli. Dobyli drewnianych mieczy i ruszyli wielką grupą na Zarakiego. Ten uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

Może być zabawnie.

* * *

Isane Kotetsu złapała się za głowę i jęknęła głośno. Przed nią stał niemal cały Jedenasty Oddział. Chociaż „stał" to za dużo powiedziane.

* * *

Było już grubo po północy, kiedy Zaraki siedział w jednym z barów wraz z kapitanami Ósmego i Siódmego Oddziału.

Yachiru w końcu zasnęła, udobruchana bajką o Dzielnym Ken-chanie i Niedorajdach, tak więc Zaraki miał trochę czasu dla siebie. Długo się nie zastanawiał nad wyborem miejsca, w którym owy czas spędzi. Zaledwie chwilę po tym, jak Yachiru usnęła, Zaraki znalazł się w barze, gdzie wraz z Kyoraku i Komamurą popijał beztrosko sake.

Kyoraku był już lekko podchmielony, kiedy oczom trójki kapitanów ukazała się w wejściu Unohana Retsu.

Komamura niemal zakrztusił się swoim sake, gdy zauważył zbliżającą się do ich stolika kobietę.

- Dzień dobry, Unohana-senpai – powiedzieli naraz kapitanowie Ósemki i Siódemki. Zaraki tylko kiwnął jej głową niemalże niezauważalnie i zajął się swoim napitkiem.

- Raczej „dobry wieczór" – rzekła i przywitała się z każdym z nich, rozciągając przy tym usta w ciepłym uśmiechu. Tylko przy Zarakim, który zdawał się ignorować jej obecność, lekko i dyskretnie zmarszczyła nos. – Mogę się przysiąść, panowie? – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, klapnęła koło nich.

Komamura poczuł naglącą potrzebę przerwania ciszy, która zapadła. Jednak sam nie odważył się odezwać. Dlatego też, zaczął dziękować w duchu rozmownemu Kyoraku, kiedy ten otworzył usta. Jednakże Kapitan Siódmego Oddziału szybko tego pożałował.

- Unohana-san, wyglądasz dzisiaj niezwykle pięknie. – Zarumieniony Kyoraku zaraz otrzymał ostrzegawczego kuksańca w bok od Komamury. – Komamura, nie bądź niegrzeczny. – Kyoraku poklepał go po ramieniu. – Nie sądzisz, że Unohana-san wygląda czarująco?

Komamura – jeżeli to w ogóle było możliwe – spiął się jeszcze bardziej. Rzucił Kapitan Czwartego Oddziału spanikowane spojrzenie.

Przez chwile znowu trwali w ciszy. Kyoraku w jak najlepszym humorze, Komamura przerażony, a Zaraki lekko poirytowany.

- Unohana-san – zaczął Kyoraku, ale kobieta przerwała mu.

- Sądzę, Kyoraku-taichou, że już na ciebie pora.

- Ależ, kochana…

- Powiedziałam, że powinieneś już iść.

Komamurę oblał zimny pot.

Unohana użyła _tego_ uśmiechu.

Przełknął ślinę i poczuł, jak jeżą mu się włosy na całym ciele.

_Błagam, wszystko, tylko – na Menosa! – nie TEN uśmiech!_

I z tą myślą wstał pociągając za sobą Kapitana Ósemki.

- Przepraszam, ale chyba to już nasza godzina – powiedział, czym prędzej wyprowadzając z baru Kyoraku, który próbował jeszcze coś rzec na dobranoc Unohanie, jednak jego słowa tłumiła dłoń Komamury. „Milutkiej nocy, Unohana-san! Wyglądasz tego wieczora wspaniale!" – zdawały się mówić uśmiechnięte i lekko zamglone oczy Shunsuia.

I tak oto Zaraki Kenpachi pozostał sam na sam z kobietą, która uśmiechem mogła powalić cały kapitański zastój z Seireitei. O ile ten nie był wcześniej po kilku głębszych.

- Zaraki-taichou – rzekła po chwili ciszy. – Jesteś jednym z najsilniejszych w całym Soul Society, a twój oddział nie wie, co to strach.

Kapitan Jedenastego Oddziału spojrzał na kobietę podejrzliwie. Ta kontynuowała.

- Nie wątpię, że twój oddział, Zaraki-taichou, jest silny. I nie wątpię, że to w dużej mierze twoja zasługa. – Dopiero tutaj Kenpachi zaczął się domyślać, co może chodzić po głowie Unohanie. – Jednakże, twoje metody są, delikatnie ujmując, zbyt brutalne – zakończyła z uśmiechem. Jeszcze nie _tym _uśmiechem, ale na tyle wymownym, że Komamura już podkuliłby ogon.

- I co z tego? – wypalił Kenpachi, przyglądając się kobiecie wyzywająco.

- A miałam nadzieję, że nawet ktoś tak ograniczony jak ty, Zaraki-taichou, zrozumie aluzję. – Ciepły uśmiech nadal nie przybrał swojej szatańskiej formy. – Powiem więc jaśniej. Mój oddział ma dość zajmowania się twoimi podwładnymi, Zaraki. Po każdym treningu, co najmniej trzech nie może normalnie funkcjonować przez tydzień i wymaga opieki Czwartego Oddziału…

- Gadanie – przerwał jej i machnął ręką.

- Zaraki-taichou, twoja arogancja przekracza jakiekolwiek granice. Do tej pory to tolerowałam, jednak po dzisiejszym wybryku…

- Jakim znowu wybryku?!

Unohana policzyła do dziesięciu w myślach i przywołała na usta swój zwyczajowy, ciepły uśmiech. Sama nie wiedziała, w którym momencie ich pogawędki go straciła. A wszystko przez tego irytującego…

- Zaraki-taichou – zaczęła z uśmiechem dobrego wujaszka. – Jako niewyżyty seksualnie oraz pod każdym innym względem, masz prawo czuć frustrację…

Kenpachi mimowolnie zacisnął szczęki. _Kim ona jest, do cholery, żeby mu tak ubliżać?!_

Odpowiedź przyszła do niego natychmiastowo, w postaci twarzy Komamury, której wyraz mówił jasno: kobietą potrafiącą zabić samym uśmiechem.

Zaraki odpędził od siebie wizję Komamury, przeklinając się w duchu za opowiadanie Yachiru przedziwnych bajek na dobranoc, których głównych bohaterem był on sam albo właśnie Komamura. Jeszcze jedna opowiastka o Zaprzęgu Komamury, a Kenpachi miał pewność, że przestanie dobrze sypiać.

- … jednak posyłanie całego swojego oddziału do Skrzydła Szpitalnego dla zabawy…

- Wcale nie całego! Ayasegawa zwiał, jak tylko mnie zobaczył…

- Dobrze. Posyłanie _prawie _całego oddziału do Skrzydła Szpitalnego dla zabawy…

- To wszystko na potrzeby treningu. Przynajmniej w razie najazdu…

- W razie najazdu, będą przebywać w barakach Czwartego Oddziału, kompletnie niezdolni do walki. Oczywiście, wszystko na potrzeby treningu.

Nadal się uśmiechała. Jej irytację zdradzała jedynie cienka żyłka, pulsująca rytmicznie na czole.

Zaraki nieporuszony sięgnął po kolejny bukłak sake.

- Zrozumiałeś, Zaraki-taichou?

- Ostatnimi czasy zrobiłaś się strasznie gadatliwa.

Dosyć – rzekła sobie w myślach Unohana.

Z łatwością zastąpiła swój zwykły uśmiech legendarnym, pod wpływem którego nawet sam Yamamoto-soutaichou miękł.

- Zaraki-taichou.

Mężczyzna, słysząc minimalną zmianę w głosie Unohany, oderwał uwagę od sake i zerknął na kobietę.

Mimowolnie otworzył szerzej oczy. Od dawna nie był bezpośrednio pod wpływem _tego_ uśmiechu. Bo to nic, kiedy się widzi, że Unohana _tak _się uśmiecha do kogoś. Gorzej, kiedy jest się osobą, do której owy uśmiech jest skierowany.

Kenpachi mężnie wypiął pierś.

Żadna kobieta nie będzie go zastraszać!

Po chwili musiał się nad tym ponownie zastanowić.

- Zaraki-taichou, nie życzę sobie widzieć w moim Skrzydle Szpitalnym _nikogo_ z Jedenastego Oddziału. W przeciwnym razie, nie obejdzie się bez kary, zrozumiałeś?

* * *

_Głupia baba. Głupia baba z głupim uśmiechem Giocondy w wersji szarlatańskiej. _

Kenpachi przystanął, sapiąc.

- Ken-chan, dziwny dzisiaj jesteś – pożaliła się Yachiru z jego pleców.

Nie skomentował. Zamiast tego wciągnął zachłannie powietrze, wypuścił je powoli z sykiem i ruszył dalej.

Szli już tak dobre pięć godzin. Bez celu. Potem poświęcą jeszcze więcej czasu na powrót, Kenpachi nie miał co do tego najmniejszych wątpliwości. Bowiem żadne z nich, ani on, ani Yachiru, nie posiadało bardzo przydatnej rzeczy. Tak zwanej, orientacji w terenie. Dlatego też zawsze się gubili, a przez to spóźniali na różne zebrania czy uroczystości. Oczywiście, jako wykwalifikowani Shinigami powinni odnajdywać drogę za pomocą wykrywania Reiatsu. Problem był w tym, że tego również nie potrafili. Taki peszek.

Tym razem jednak Kenpachi cieszył się z perspektywy długiej wędrówki. Ta bowiem zawsze pomagała mu uspokoić myśli. Walka jeszcze skuteczniej, ale wątpił, czy w rukongaiskich lasach znajdzie się wielu, na których zdrowiu można by bezkarnie dokonać uszczerbku.

I wtedy to się stało.

Jak na życzenie, pojawiła się przed Kapitanem Jedenastego Oddziału grupa Hollowów. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, sięgając do rękojeści swojego Zanpaktou.

* * *

_Co. Tu. Się. Do. Cholery. Wyprawia?_

Nie wiedział.

Nie wiedział, ale czuł się wspaniale. Od dawna walka z Hollowami nie sprawiała mu tyle radości.

Zabijał, a ich przybywało. Za jednego zabitego, zdawały pojawiać się dwa następne, gotowe rozszarpać Kapitana Jedenastego Oddziału.

Yachiru siedziała na drzewie uradowana. Od początku dnia Ken-chan łaził naburmuszony, ale walka przywróciła go do normalności. Ku największemu pocieszeniu różowowłosej, Ken-chan się śmiał. Cały czas trwania walki śmiał się głośno i szczerze.

Kenpachi przeszył kataną korpus Hollowa. Był w naprawdę szampańskim nastroju. Zabijał jednego po drugim, a ich wciąż przybywało! Nie mógł sobie wymarzyć lepszego popołudnia!  
Nagle stanął mu przed oczami obraz uśmiechniętej Unohany. _Głupia, przebrzydła baba…_

Przez większą część „wycieczki" nie mógł się pozbyć się z głowy tej kobiety i jej zadowolonego wyrazu twarzy, kiedy przyjął do wiadomości, że noga członka Jedenastego Oddziału nie ma prawa przekroczyć progu Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Jednak nie to, że „przyjął do wiadomości" było najgorsze. Najbardziej uwłaczające było to, że DAŁ DO ZROZUMIENIA TEJ KOBIECIE, ŻE ZANIECHA TAK CIĘŻKICH TRENINGÓW, PODPORZĄDKOWUJĄC JEJ SIĘ TYM SAMYM. A wcale nie zamierzał. A jednak, pod wpływem _tego_ uśmiechu, Zaraki Kenpachi stał się potulny jak baranek.

Z Unohaną przed oczami dużo łatwiej było mu niszczyć kolejne gromady Hollowów. Wściekłość go napędzała.

Yachiru nie była w stanie określić, kiedy z zaledwie czterech potworów zrobiła się cała armia. Tak wielka, że całkowicie przesłoniła jej widoczność.

Posmutniała. Wiedziała, że Ken-chan sobie radzi. Potwierdzały to okrzyki i wybuchy śmiechu, dochodzące zza hollowowej zasłony. Chciałaby jednak widzieć, jak jej kochany Ken-chan walczy.

Z zaciekłością wypisaną na twarzy, Yachiru przeniosła się na inne drzewo. Nic to nie pomogło, nadal jedyne co widziała to powiększająca się wciąż armia Hollowów. Yachiru wyciągnęła szyję. Naprawdę chciała zobaczyć jak jej Kapitan daje komuś w pysk. Przygryzła wargę i wyciągnęła się jeszcze bardziej.

I wtedy to się stało.

Hollow ukryty wcześniej w koronach drzew, rzucił się w stronę Yachiru. Ta, wyciągnięta do granic możliwości, próbująca dostrzec chociaż skrawek Kapitana Jedenastki, nie zdołała uniknąć ataku. Razem z Hollowem spadła na ziemię.

Zaraki nagle struchlał.

Krzyk dochodził z bliska i bezwątpienia należał do Yachiru. Kenpachi nie zastanawiał się ani chwili, z jej imieniem na ustach, pognał przez las Hollowów. Musiał się do niej dostać za wszelką cenę.

Yachiru leżała półprzytomna na ziemi, miażdżona przez cielsko Hollowa.

Kenpachi instynktownie rzucił się naprzód i jednym cięciem zabił monstrum, które śmiało tknąć Yachiru.

Wziął dziewczynkę w ramiona, nie przestając odpierać ataków wroga.

- Ken-chan – usłyszał i odwrócił głowę ku różowowłosej. Patrzyła na niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek, nie mogąc ukryć zmartwienia.

Na chwilę Kenpachi zapomniał o całym świecie. Przed oczami przewinęło mu się całe życie, w którym Yachiru odgrywała znaczną rolę. Nagle wszystkie spędzone razem chwile uderzyły w niego. Rozczulił się momentalnie.

I to go zgubiło.

Odsłonił się.

Ostre pazury w ułamku sekundy przeorały mu całą skórę na plecach.

Kenpachi zaklął siarczyście, odwrócił się z Yachiru w rękach i zabił wściekłym machnięciem cały rząd Hollowów. Gdzieś tam w jego głowie pojawiła się myśl, że przy takiej ilości przeciwników, z poważną raną na plecach, nie jest w stanie walczyć, jednocześnie podtrzymując Yachiru.

Rozejrzał się wprawnym okiem i podjął szybką decyzję.

Dwoma susami przeniósł się na jedno z dalszych drzew, na którym ostrożnie ułożył Yachiru. Zaraz jednak wznowił walkę, starając się odciągnąć przeciwników od miejsca, gdzie spoczywała dziewczynka.

* * *

Kiedy ostatni Hollow padł pod jego ostrzem, Kenpachi dał swojemu ciału za wygraną. Ostatnie, co zobaczył zanim zwalił się ciężko na ziemię, było zatroskaną twarzą, otoczoną różową poświatą.

* * *

- Re-chan, czy z Ken-chanem będzie na pewno wszystko w porządku?

Re-chan? – pomyślał i spróbował unieść powieki.

- Ależ oczywiście, Kusajishi-fukutaichou.

Tym razem udało mu się otworzyć oczy, jednak od razu je zamknął, krzywiąc się od nadmiaru światła.

- Ken-chan! – krzyknęła szczęśliwa Yachiru.

Zmusił się do ponownego spotkania z ostrym światłem.

- Ken-chan się obudził!

Jak zauważył Kenpachi, znajdował się w niewielkim, w całości niemal białym pomieszczeniu. Nawet w stanie otępienia pourazowego, rozpoznał je. Był to jeden z prywatnych pokoi szpitalnych, przeznaczonych dla wyjątkowych przypadków. W końcu był Kapitanem, nie?

- Ken-chan – powtórzyła po raz kolejny. Przysiadła po jego prawej stronie na krawędzi łóżka ze szczęściem wymalowanym na twarzy. Po swojej lewej Kenpachi miał natomiast Unohanę. Jak zwykle uśmiechającą się irytująco. – Ken-chan się obudził! Ken-chan żyje! Uratowałaś Ken-chana, Re-chan!

Yachiru podskakiwała uradowana wprawiając tym samym w ruch łóżko i odrętwiałe ciało mężczyzny.

- Kusajishi-fukutaichou, Zaraki-taichou potrzebuje odpoczynku – powiedziała wesoła Unohana.

Dziewczynka kiwnęła głową, pomachała Ken-chanowi i wyszła. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich obecnych. Yachiru nie miała w zwyczaju słuchać czy dawać za wygraną.

- Bardzo się martwiła.

Zaraki spojrzał bez wyrazu na kobietę.

- Kiedy twoje ciało odmówiło posłuszeństwa z powodu wyczerpania, dużej utraty krwi oraz szybko rozprzestrzeniającej się trucizny Hollowa, Kusajishi-fukutaichou bała się zostawić cię i wyruszyć po wsparcie, więc sama przytaszczyła cię aż tutaj… Musisz dla niej wiele znaczyć.

Kenpachi nie był zaskoczony. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego obustronnego przywiązania. On oddałby za Yachiru życie. Ona za niego również.

- Kto by pomyślał, że takiemu agresorowi też na kimś może bardzo zależeć.

Chyba chciała go sprowokować, ale te słowa spłynęły po nim jak po kaczce. Już się przyzwyczaił, że większość ludzi krzywo i z niekrytym niedowierzaniem patrzyła na niego i Yachiru. Sam zresztą nigdy nie powiedziałby, że nadaje się na niańkę, więc…

- W każdym razie, trzeba jak najszybciej postawić cię na nogi, Zaraki-taichou. Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, ale pod pazurami Hollowa, który zadał ci ranę na plecach, znajdowały się pęcherzyki z trucizną. Po takiej zaaplikowanej dawce powinieneś już wąchać kwiatki od spodu.

- Twoje niedoczekanie.

Kobieta westchnęła. Mało kto tak jej działał na nerwy. Jakby nie wiedział, że z Unohaną Retsu się nie zadziera.

- Z tą trucizną spotkałam się po raz pierwszy, dlatego też, kiedy tu dotarłeś, trzeba było szybko działać. Na szczęście wraz z Mayurim…

- Tylko tej kupy złomu tu brakowało.

- … wynaleźliśmy antidotum…

- To już po mnie.

- … niestety skuteczne. Musisz je przyjmować trzy razy dziennie, aby całkowicie dezaktywować truciznę, Zaraki-taichou.

- Dobra, dawaj tę tabletkę i jedziemy.

- I w tym właśnie rzecz… - Sięgnęła do sakwy ukrytej pod fałdami haori.

- CZYŚ TY OSZALAŁA?! – Wydarł się nagle Kenpachi, kiedy jego oczom ukazała się strzykawka.

- Zaraki-taichou…

- TU SIĘ JEBNIJ. DOSKONALE ZDAJESZ SOBIE SPRAWĘ Z MOJEJ AWERSJI DO TEGO DRAŃSTWA!

- Zaraki-taichou…

- NIE ZGADZAM SIĘ, SŁYSZYSZ?! NIE ZGADZAM! MOŻESZ MNIE PRZEBIĆ MIECZEM, NIE PISNĘ NAWET, ALE Z TYM CHOLERSTWEM WARA! NIE WETKNIESZ TEGO WE MNIE!

- Zaraki Kenpachi! Zamknij się w tej chwili i słuchaj! – Kapitan Jedenastego Oddziału otworzył usta słysząc rozkazujący ton Unohany i już miał zaprotestować, ze żadna kobieta nie będzie tak się do niego zwracać, kiedy Unohana jeszcze bardziej się zezłościła. – W tej chwili przestaniesz zachowywać się jak mazgaj i grzecznie, bez narzekań dasz mi się leczyć! W innym wypadku dostaniesz ode mnie takie lańsko, jakiego nawet nie jesteś w stanie sobie wyobrazić, Zaraki. I pamiętaj, kiedy ty jeszcze robiłeś pod siebie, ja już znana byłam jako Kapitan, więc uwierz mi, jestem zdolna do spuszczenia ci takiego łomotu, że byś nie wstał – zakończyła gniewnie.

Zaraki osłupiał w reakcji na ten krótki atak złości. Osłupiał tak bardzo, że kiedy zapytała (już z uśmiechem), czy będzie grzecznym chłopcem, ten zdołał tylko kiwnąć głową twierdząco.

- Dobrze. To teraz, Zaraki-taichou, spróbuj się podnieść. Tak, wiem, że boli. Tak. A teraz proszę, zdejmij haori i wypnij się.

* * *

_Co to za idiotyzm, żeby zastrzyk miał być wykonywany w takie miejsce?_

- No już, Zaraki-taichou, nie zachowujemy się jak pięciolatek. To ostatni. No, wypnij się ten ostatni raz.

Kenpachi jak zwykle spłonął czerwienią, podstawiając Unohanie pośladek. Ten sam, za który jeszcze parę tygodni temu musiała go przytrzymywać, tak się dzielny Zaraki wyrywał.

Jednak po miesiącu obcowania ze strzykawkami, Kenpachi nauczył się traktować wbicie igły w zadek, jak przeszycie serca mieczem. Wierzył, że w ten sposób jego duma nie zostanie całkowicie stracona.

Kiedy ukłucie się skończyło, Kenpachi westchnął z ulgą. Już nie będzie musiał otrzymywać więcej tych przeklętych zastrzyków. Nareszcie.

Ubrał się szybko i już miał wychodzić, kiedy Unohana zatrzymała go.

- Co znowu? – warknął, nie ukrywając niezadowolenia.

- To nie koniec twojego leczenia, Zaraki-taichou.

Kenpachi ryknął wściekle i omal nie rzucił się na kobietę.

- Spokojnie. Koniec z zastrzykami. Znudziło mi się oglądanie twojego tyłka, Zaraki-taichou. Teraz przechodzimy na pigułki – powiedziała i wyciągnęła z kieszeni niewielki słoiczek.

- Co to? – warknął mężczyzna. Uspokoił się na wieść, że nie będzie więcej zastrzyków, jednak sama obecność tej kobiety doprowadzała go do szewskiej pasji.

- Twój lek. Dokładnie ten sam, co wcześniej, tylko w formie tabletki.

- Wymyśliliście z Mayurim, jak zrobić z tego cholerstwa tabletkę?!

Kenpachi był gotowy ucałować Unohanę. Jednak szybko się skarcił za taki pomysł. Zamiast tego, zadziwiając samego siebie, szczerze jej podziękował.

* * *

Działo się z nim coś niedobrego.

Zdecydowanie niedobrego. Zaraki był mężczyzną rosłym, górującym nad większością ludzi. I bardzo się z tego cieszył. Postura bowiem, tylko utwierdzała wszystkich w przekonaniu, że z Kapitanem Jedenastego Oddziały nie warto zadzierać. Tak, Kenpachi uwielbiał, gdy się go bano, uwielbiał widzieć, jak rekrutom trzęsły się kolana na sam jego widok.

Dlatego niepojęte było, by Zaraki Kenpachi robił coś, co zdecydowanie rujnowało jego wizerunek. Niepojęte było to, że podśpiewywał wesoło i podskakiwał w drodze do baraków Jedenastki. W szczególności, że owe podskoki przywodziły na myśl dziewkę pląsającą po łące i zbierającą kwiatki.

Z Zarakim działo się coś niedobrego. Wiedział to. I zdawał sobie sprawę ze zdziwionych spojrzeń, jakie rzucali mu mijani Shinigami.

_Mam to gdzieś._

I rzeczywiście, miał to gdzieś. Spojrzenia ludzi, nie igłę.

Był szczęśliwy. Po raz pierwszy od miesiąca czuł się wolny. Koniec z zastrzykami, koniec z wypinaniem gołego tyłka i – przede wszystkim – koniec z codziennymi wizytami u tej przebrzydłej baby.

Na Menosa, jakie to szczęście, że Mayuri ruszył blaszaną mózgownicą i uwolnił go od tych zakichanych zastrzyków. Chwała Mayuriemu i chwała tabletkom!

Z wesołych pląsów Zarakiego wyrwał widok Kapitana Dwunastki, idącego mu naprzeciw. Mayuri jak zwykle pochłonięty był własnymi rozmyśleniami i mamrotał coś pod nosem.

Kenpachi zacisnął pięści, ale zaraz przypomniał sobie ile zawdzięcza temu dziwakowi.

- E, Mayuri!

Mężczyzna przerwał rozmowę z samym sobą i spojrzał niechętnie na człowieka, który zakłócił jego spokój. Widok Kenpachiego skomentował jedynie skrzywieniem twarzy.

Jakby mu psie gówno pod nos podstawili, pomyślał Zaraki.

Rosły mężczyzna w dwóch susach przemierzył dzielącą ich odległość.

- Chciałem ci podziękować – powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. Normalnie nigdy nie zdobyłby się na takie słowa, ale w końcu chodzi o zastrzyki.

- Co? Czyżbyś przeholował z sake, Zaraki? – Domniemany miłośnik sake zacisnął pięści jeszcze mocniej.

- Chciałem ci podziękować, blaszaku niedorobiony. Chociaż, jak na takiego mądralę, coś długo ci zajęła produkcja cholernych tabletek.

Było kilka, a nawet wiele rzeczy, które irytowały Kapitana Dwunastego Oddziału. Kiedyś nawet zaczął robić listę owych rzeczy. Słowa „Zaraki Kenpachi" znajdowały się na niej. I to w czołówce. Jednak na pierwszym miejscu Rzeczy Które Irytowały Wybitnego Naukowca znajdowało się niedocenianie jego niezaprzeczalnego geniuszu.

- Długo? Ciekawe, czy taki neandertalczyk jak ty opracowałby już w pół godziny po zbadaniu trucizny, odtrutkę. Albo czy potrafiłby w ciągu paru minut – zmarnowanych bynajmniej na jakiegoś typa spod ciemnej gwiazdy – wyprodukować tabletki. Ha, i to z tak błahego powodu, jakim jest strach przed igłami. Boimy się igiełek, co, Zaraki? Jakbyś cholera nie mógł spiąć pośladów i znieść ukłucia jak mężczyzna. Tylko zabrałeś mi mój cenny czas.

- Mayuri, czekaj, co ty pleciesz? Tabletki zostały dopiero opracowane niedawno…

Spotkało go prychnięcie.

- Co ty sobie myślisz, Zaraki? Że skoro jestem w stanie wynaleźć odtrutkę, to nie będę w stanie zrobić czegoś tak idiotycznego, jak tabletka? Jesteś żałosny wraz ze swoim niskim IQ.

- Czekaj, kiedy dokładnie produkcja tabletek miała miejsce?

- W dniu, w którym dałeś się zlać jakiemuś podrzędnemu Hollowowi – powiedział z gniewem i odszedł mrucząc przekleństwa pod nosem, pozostawiając Kenpachiego w kompletnym zdezorientowaniu.

* * *

- Coś nie tak, Isane?

Siedziały w gabinecie Kapitan Czwartego Oddziału i spokojnie popijały herbatę.

- Cóż…

- Isane, mi możesz wszystko powiedzieć. – Uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

Kotetsu odetchnęła. Zawsze była nieśmiała i bała się, że jej słowa mogą kogoś urazić czy zezłościć. Dlatego normalnie nie komentowała czyichś poczynań, ale tym razem…

- Chodzi o to, że… Te szczepienia Zarakiego-taichou…

- Isane – przerwała jej Unohana. – Czy ostatnimi czasy trafiają do Skrzydła członkowie Jedenastego Oddziału?

- Cóż… Prawdę mówiąc, to nie… Tylko Zaraki-taichou…

- Bo widzisz, Isane, Zaraki-taichou zawarł ze mną pewien układ, który na celu miał ograniczenie wizyt chłopców z Jedenastki a naszych barakach.

Isane milczała. Nie o to jej chodziło.

- Ja chciałam zapytać… Czy konieczne były zastrzyki Kapitana? Przecież Mayuri-taichou dostarczył lek w pigułce. No i Zaraki-taichou strasznie nie lubi igieł i zastanawiałam się…

- Isane, Zaraki-taichou obiecał mi, że noga członka Jedenastego Oddziału w Skrzydle Szpitalnym nie postanie. Obiecał. Tak. Ale dzień po tym musiałam składać do kupy nikogo innego, tylko samego Zarakiego-taichou.

- Rozumiem, ale po co te zastrzyki? Nie łatwiej byłoby…

- Człowiek, który łamie dane słowo, zasługuje na karę. Poza tym, czym jest małe ukłucie dla Kanpachiego?

- Ale Zaraki-taichou przecież boi się igieł…

- Jak już powiedziałam, zasłużył na karę. Niech wie, że z Czwartym Oddziałem się nie zadziera.

Poza tym – dodała w myślach – ma fajny tyłek.

**KONIEC:)**


End file.
